


My Smile Is Extinct.

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Suicide (past), Autistic Keith, Depression, Gen, Hunk Needs A Hug, Hunk’s Bad Dad makes an appearance again, I somehow managed to mention Moomin, It isn’t Hunk tho, Referenced Child Neglect/Abuse, Secrets, Team Bonding, Trans Character, inspired by another work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: [This probably sounds familiar, and it is! This is heavily inspired by Hidden by DiffrentChild, which you should totally read. It represents depression perfectly and it’s just great, this is just a bit different, but you will have to read to find out!][I couldn’t get the inspired by thing to work so I very much apologise]The Paladins (and Coran) have to do a bonding exercise, which is to reveal their deepest secret(s).Hunk gets a bit antsy when this is revealed, Pidge suspects something, but then it’s thrown out the window with Hunk’s secret.





	My Smile Is Extinct.

The Paladins were all called into the training room and told to sit down, Matt just decided to join in.

Coran tossed a couple of headsets to the Paladins and their guest.

“Good Afternoon, Paladins, and Matt! I have a special exercise for today, today you will all be revealing your deepest secrets, or just a regular secret. These headsets will make you tell the truth, though you do have the option to share as much or little as you wish. Who wants to go first?”

Pidge saw Hunk tremble a little, her eyes softened.

She shuffled over to him, and hugged him.

“Hey, it’s okay.” She reassured.

Hunk looked away, muttering something.

She raised her brow but decided not to press anymore.

Lance stood up.

“My secret is that... uh... I am actually trans.” Lance admitted.

Keith looked at him, very surprised.

“What?! You are?!” Pidge said, surprised.

“You don’t look like it!” Keith Said.

“.... that’s the point.” Lance replied.

“My dead name, and if any of you call me this I will deck you, was Lauren.” Lance added.

“Oh yeah, I remember that. You really really hated that.” Hunk said.

“Well no kidding.” Lance said, sitting down.

Pidge stood up after him.

“I used to watch 60’s Moomin, and Little My was my role model.” Pidge said.

Matt howled with laughter.

“OH GOD! I remember that!! It was great!” Matt said through laughter.

Shiro hid his face.

“Keith also loved that show, I prefer the new one.”

“The old ones had more meme material.” Pidge added, sitting down.

Shiro stood up.

“I have really nothing to share, so I’ll just share something that you all know already, which is I’m gay.” Shiro said.

Everyone clapped, for some odd reason.

Keith then got up.

“I’m actually Autistic, The Galra didn’t really mix well with my genes, or something.” Keith Said, shrugging.

“Is that why you punched Griffin harder than usual when he called you a retard?” Lance asked.

Keith sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Yes.” 

Matt got up quickly.

“I’m dating Lance’s sister.” Matt said, just as quickly as when he stood up.

Lance coughed quickly, but loudly.

“WAIT WHAT?!” Lance yelled.

Matt shrugged.

“Veronica is nice, and amazing, and very talented-“

“Okay, okay, I don’t want to hear your constant pinning for my sister.” Lance said, his hand covering his face.

Everyone turned to Hunk.

Hunk reluctantly got up, rubbing his arm.

“I was drugged by my dad during his custody, it was sleeping pills, and I... I attempted.. I attempted to end my life.” Hunk Said, so quietly, but everyone heard.

Everyone stayed silent, for a long long time, looking at Hunk, eyes widened.

“It was when my dad and mam were fighting constantly, before they divorced and long before my mam found my mom. I thought my dad and mam and siblings wouldn’t notice, or care if I was gone, I was the reason my parents started fighting. My dad was having an affair behind my mother’s back, and me not realising what would happen, went to go tell my mam. She was heartbroken, and very angry. That’s when it all started, and after months and months, I just... I couldn’t handle it. So, I picked up a gun and pulled the trigger, I wouldn’t of survived if my parents and siblings didn’t hear the noise. I was bleeding so much, I still vividly remember the smell. It was horrid but it was my fault, I still have the scar, it’s on my chest, not too far away from my heart. Two of my sisters were doing first aid, they were the first to find me, they patched me up before too much blood came out and took me downstairs, and the rest was... just a huge.. blur.” Hunk said, rather sadly.

Pidge rested a hand on his shoulder, her eyes flooding with tears, before pulling him into a giant hug, holding him tightly, like if she let go he would disintegrate or vanish.

After the shock, everyone else joined in, soon the dam broke and everyone started to cry.

Lance looked at Hunk, very sadly.

“Can you promise you won’t do that to us...?”

“I’ll try.”


End file.
